Gold, a Malec short story
by vicjaneholland
Summary: It's Alexander Lightwood's 22nd birthday, and his boyfriend Magnus Bane surprises him.
**Author's note: none of these characters belong to me. This short story take's place 4 years after the "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy", and there is a HUGE spoiler on something/someone related to Magnus and Alec. Forgive me for any typos/grammatical errors, my English is pretty good but it's not my first language. Fell free to leave any coments/reviews, I'd love to read them.**

\- Daddy? Daddies! Wake up!

Alexander and Magnus both opened their eyes at the same time. They were still naked, tangled around each other like vines. They smiled as they could see the door vibrate as their son Max hit it, wanting to come inside but waiting for permission from his fathers. Thank God their 7 year old looking child understood pretty fast what privacy meant, and when it was needed. He learned to knock on doors at age 2.

\- Come in, angel. – Magnus called while wrapping his arms around Alec and snapping his fingers to give them striped pajama bottoms.

The Warlock child stormed inside the room and jumped in bed, his blue skin glowing with excitment. He threw himself in both his fathers arms, laughing.

\- Hi daddy! – he said to no one in particular.

\- Hey, baby boy. – Alec and Magnus grinned as they said it at the same time, the Shadowhunter kissing his adopted son's cheek.

They'd found Max wrapped in a blanket on the doorstep at Shadowhunter Academy almost 4 years ago. Technically he was only 3 now, but being a Warlock meant growing up fast, Magnus'd explained, until you turned 18 and froze in time. In just a few years he and his Warlock dad would look the same age, as Alec would grow old, and eventually, die.

\- Happy Birthday, daddy Alec! – Max cheerfully hugged is father – Are we seeing uncle Jace today? – Max adored Jace, Alec's _parabatai._ But then, everyone who met Jace adored him. He had that thing, that charm... that charisma Alec had envied for so long. Eventually, he understood that he was simply different from his brother, and let it go.

\- Thank you, Max. Yes, we'll go over to the Institue for lunch with the family. – Alec tryed to smile at his son.

It was his 22nd birthday, and as usual in the last few years, the day he was born was a day he dreaded. It meant he was getting older, closer to leaving both men he loved the most, and the simple thought of that made him want to curl up alone in a dark spot.

\- Daddy, I have a gift for you! – Little Max said as he snapped his fingers and the pink sparks he produced shifted into a cupcake. His smile vanished, and he looked like he'd cry. – Sorry daddy, I wanted to summon a huge cake. Something must've gone wrong.

\- Baby boy, that's amazing! I love it, thank you!

Max's face lit up, as Magnus – who'd been quietly watching them – dipped his finger in the frosting and licked it.

\- Strawberry, I like it! Well done, Max! Why don't you go read a book while me and daddy have a little chat and get read for lunch?

\- Okay, can I read one of the spellbooks?

\- You can. Be careful with them, though.

The blue skinned child kissed Alec's cheek again and ran off the bedroom, excited that he had permission to read one of the "forbidden" books. As soon as he left, Magnus turned to Alec and lovingly, slowly, kissed his lips.

\- Happy birthday, Alexander. – he breathed. – I know how you feel about this day, so I kept quiet and didn't even plan you a party, but can we _please_ celebrate? We have forever, _sayang,_ but some days are more special than others. Can you try and forget the whole "getting closer to death" thing today? I'm so lucky to have you, sometimes I still can't believe it, and everytime I see your face lost in thoughts, thoughts I know aren't good, it makes me wanna hold you like this, – he embraced his lovers body tighter. – and tell you it will be alright. We have a whole life together, angel. A happy one. Please don't make a good day bad by overthinking the future. I love you, and I forever will.

\- _Aku cinta kamu._ – Alec answered with all his heart. – Let's celebrate, Mags. I promise I'll try and not overthink it.

– At the Institute –

Alec and Magnus both held Max's hands when they entered the building. The New York Shadowhunter Institute looked like a gothic church from the Middle Age, probably the eldest construction in town. It felt like home, Alec thought. Ever since he and Magnus got more serious, he'd moved tho the Warlock's loft, but he missed this place. He came around to train and visit his family, but it felt weird having insomnia and not being able to wander through the halls.

As soon as they reached the living room doors Max ran to Jace, and Isabelle ran to Alec.

\- Happy birthday, big brother! – she hugged him tighter than any mundane girl would've done. – I'm so glad you guys came, you look so happy! What did you do to make him this relaxed today, Magnus?

\- Nothing in particular, Iz... at least not yet. – he smiled at her. It pleased Alec to see that they got along well.

\- Well, I couldn't be happier then.

The rest of Alec's family came to greet them. He'd lost his parents at the Dark War, a few years earlier, and it still hurt. But looking at Jace and Clary, Izzy and Simon, Helen and Aline, and his beloved son and boyfriend, he felt complete.

– Back at the loft –

Magnus and Alec arrived home around 6pm, having left Max to sleep over at the Institute. It'd been Magnus' idea, as much as their son respected privacy, he and Alec could use some alone time. Specially with what the Warlock had planned for tonight. As soon as they walked through the door, he pulled Alec in a kiss. They held each other for an eternal moment, the Shadowhunter's head resting in the curve of his lover's neck. Magnus broke their embrace and looked deeply into his boyfriend's blue eyes.

\- It's about time I give you your present. – he said. Then he whispered – though I think it's more a gift to myself. – Magnus took a deep breath and knelt down on the floor at Alec's feet. – Alexander, my beloved Alexander. Ever since I first lost myself in the deep sea that are your eyes, I knew you were different. You don't know this, but I once vowed to myself never to fall in love with a mortal again, it hurt too much. But those are the kind of things you can't avoid, and I couldn't help falling for you, my Angel. The last few years have been wonderful, the best in my existence. I wanted to ask you this since the first time I watched you sleep, so pure, so peaceful. But you were so young, baby, and then Max came, and... – the Warlock's hands were shaking, Alec could see. – and I took it off my mind. But watching you wth your family today made me realize I want to be a part of it, more then ever. I want to show the world that you are mine, and I am yours, and that we're forever. Will you marry me, Alexander?

It took Alec the longest 10 seconds ever to realise what was happening, to process the question. Once he finally did, tears prickled his eyes. He knelt down in front of Magnus and held his face, looking ever so lovingly into his golden cat eyes.

\- Yes. – he kissed his lover's lips as Magnus produced a golden ring from his pocket, and put it in Alec's finger. – It's the color of your eyes.


End file.
